time makes you bolder, children get older
by spencergaystings
Summary: Toby daydreams about the future by the side of his perfect, gorgeous, amazing, little piece of sunshine girlfriend.


Toby thinks he's got everything going on right, by now. You see, he's got a job, which is like, awesome, because he's working with things he actually loves to do, and people pay him for drawing things and building things - like he said, the best job _ever._

He's got his own place. It's not much - really, it isn't. It's a small, cozy place. But it still feels like home, comparing to the hell he used to live in, with a malicious and evil step-sister, absent parents and memories he'd rather forget all over the place. It's got two bedrooms, one he's using to keep some of his work stuff, and the other in which his king-sized bed is placed in the middle of the room, with all his personal stuff - and also where he keeps a bedside table with a Spencer picture with a wooden frame he made himself. There's a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom _and _he lives above a coffee shop. Is there anything better?

And most importantly, he's got his beautiful, smart, funny, cute, perfect girlfriend back. And right now he plans on keeping her forever, never daring to let her go.

Toby thinks he really is lucky. Sure, there are some ups and downs, like paying bills and actually cooking, but the thing is: He's finally completely, 100% happy.

So, to share his happiness with the world, (not really), he takes Spencer out to dinner on a Friday night over the summer, when she's _finally _out of her classes at Hollis and while he's driving the truck to his new place (that Spencer is yet to visit) after dinner, Spencer holding his hand while the other is glued to the steering wheel, his eyes focused on the road before them, he starts to wonder what would it be like to actually have Spencer by his side, like this, forever.

Yeah, sure, since they started dating about 1 year ago, he's always wondered what it would be like to actually have a life beside this amazing girl, but never thought this through. Sometimes it'd be only a quick thought, something that just passed through his head for a short while and then faded away, with him gettng his attention on something else. But now, now that everything's bright and fine and shiny again, he wonders - what it would be like to spend the rest of his life with this girl?

He'd build their own house, a big, cozy, warm house. Where she'd feel safe and welcomed, peaceful and happy. She told him once that the Hastings' house isn't her safe place to land, and later on she told him _he _was her safe place to land. He thinks about it. It'd be nice to do something like this to her, to do this big gesture. He wonders how she would react when he shows her the house, claming he built it himself, as a gift.

He smiles, and he notices with the corner of his eye that Spencer's looking at him curiously. He shakes his head and Spencer rolls her eyes, amused.

He thinks about ways to propose her. Maybe he'd take her to Paris, her favorite city in the world. Maybe he'd take her to that place out of town, where they would meet up so many times, when she was still being framed as a person of interest in her best friend's death. Maybe he'd just ask her at home, while playing scrabble. He wonders if she'd say 'yes'. Just thinking about Spencer walking down the aisle, with a long, shiny and white dress, walking towards him with big smile on her face, he smiles widely. That'd be the best day of his life, for sure. Of _their_ lives.

He hears Spencer snort, getting him out of his daydream. "Come on now, Toby. Share your secrets with me," she poked him on the waist, with a teasing smile, "What you're thinking there?" she pressured, when he shook his head, a smile scaping his lips, she smirked, "I hope is nothing inappropriate. You know I do not condone you thinking about me that way while I'm near you," she said, and he knew by the tone of her voice she was joking.

He shook his head, "I'm not thinking about _that._" he sighed, "Your mind is always in the gutter." He laughed and Spencer scoffed, faking an offended face.

"Excuse me?" She said, putting a hand over her chest and shaking her head as if disapproving him of saying such thing. "I do not appreciate you saying such thing about my person," she sighed, "but yes, it's kind of true." He laughed and Spencer smirked again, "I can't help myself, though. Not with a greek god of a boyfriend."

Toby blushed and Spencer winked, going back to stare straight ahead again. Toby took this as a sign to go back to actually paying attention to the road.

About 10 minutes later, both of them were making their ways towards the front door of Toby's loft, Spencer jumping in anxiety to see her boyfriend's new place. Opening the door and leading Spencer in, Toby took in the sight of Spencer, his gorgeous girlfriend in his place.

He notices that she's examining every single place of the room, touching things she's never seen before and smiling at the things she knew her boyfriend made himself. She walks into Toby's room and the first thing she notices is the picture of her, by the side of his bed, smiling up at her. She smiles widely and looks at Toby, whom just walked in, looking proud of himself.

"So, did you like it?" he asked nervously, and Spencer nodded, looking around again.

"It's amazing!" she exclaimed, enlacing both arms around his waist, "I'm so proud of you."

Toby smiled widely and thought of how much he loved this girl.

Looking right into this girl's eyes, he thinks that he really wants a daughter that looks just like her mom. He wants their daughter to have her mother's eyes. He want's their daughter to have her mom's hair, heart shaped face, everything. He wants their daughter to be as strong, loving and caring as her mom, and he wants their daughter to be as determined as her mom. He smiles at the thought of a little him and little Spencer, both smiling up at him as they change their clothes, takes them to the school and takes them to get ice cream on sunny days. He smiles.

Suddenly he wants the future to come, he wants to build a life around Spencer. He wants all of those things, he wants to see who's gonna take their children to the ballet, who's gonna help them with homework (probably Spencer), who's gonna teach them how to swim and ride a bike, who's gonna take them to their first school day (probably both of them).

He's never been more excited about future before.

* * *

So, did you like it? I got this prompt anonymously on tumblr, so I don't really know who made me write this. I hope it doesn't suck too bad, I'm not getting a lot of free time lately on computer, only a few minutes on my tumblr & twitter app on my phone, so that's probably why it took me so long to write it :) Haha, I also wanted to thank you all for the feedback I'm getting on my other one-shots, you guys are awesome, seriously; thanks for the PMs everyone!:)

Also, I'm taking prompts and requests, so if you want to read something, don't be shy. I don't bite. :)

Oh, reviews make me super happy, just sayin'...


End file.
